Baxter Stockman (Mirage)
Dr. Baxter Stockman is a mad scientist found in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise, he is present in both the cartoons and comics but differs greatly in each. In the original comics Stockman is an African-American inventor while in the cartoon he is depicted as blonde and White, both of them are responsible for the creation of Mousers designed to hunt down sewer rats. In the 2003 Series, Stockman is similiar to the Mirage comics except that he works for the Foot. He first appeared in "A Better Mousetrap" where it reveals the he is responsible for creating the mousers that destroyed the turtles' home in the previous episode. However, He used his mousers to rob banks instead of getting rid of the rat problem in the city under the employ of a mysterious benefactor. When his assistant April found out his true purposes, Baxter sent mousers to exterminate her but she was saved by the turtles. April returns to Stocktronics with the TMNT in "Attack of the Mousers" to defeat Stockman. Stockman escaped the turtles but Hun caught him and brought him to Oroku Saki before Stocktronics was destroyed by the turtles and April. Stockman told Saki that this was a small setback but for the price of his failure, Stockman's left eye was clawed out by Hun with a drill. In the episode "The Way of Invisibility", Saki ordered Hun and Stockman to work together to find capture and find info on the TMNT. Stockman presented his new invention, the Foot Tech Ninjas to Saki. Stockman created the Foot Tech Ninjas' cybernetic armor that gives them the ability to turn invisible and enhanced strength and speed from studying an Utrom exosuit recovered by the Foot Technicians in the previous episode. He guaranteed Saki that Foot Tech Ninjas would capture the TMNT. Two Foot Tech Ninjas defeated Raphael and took him to a Foot yacht in the middle of the Hudson River. Hun let Raph escaped so he can lead the Foot Tech Ninjas to the other Turtles but the Turtles defeated the Foot Tech Ninjas. In Saki's lair, Baxter told Saki that Hun was responsible for the failure of the mission. However, Saki sent two Foot Tech Ninjas to take Stockman away where he would get a robotic left hand, a neck brace, and be in a wheelchair. In "Tales of Leo", he volunteers to find evidence of the Turtle's demise in exchange for full access to the U trom exosuit that he studied to create the Foot Tech Ninjas. The Shredder lets Stockman find evidence of his enemies' end but promises Stockman his next punishment will be his final if he comes back with no evidence. Baxter went to April's shop which was destroyed by the Shredder in the previous episode and finds no evidence. Stockman then decides to make his fake evidence to present to the Shredder. He fooled the Shredder to think the Turtles are dead and he gets full access to the exosuit. However in the "Return to New York" arc, the Shredder learned the Turtles are alive and contacts Stockman who was busy working on his project. Stockman discovered someone hacked into the system but decides it'll be a good distration while he make preparations. Baxter bursts in to the Shredder's throne room and fights both the Turtles and the Foot. The TMNT and the Shredder briefly teamed up to defeat Stockman. Don fires a rocket at Baxter using the robotic arm that Leonardo severed earlier sending Stockman into the sky and apparently explodes. Return It is revealed that Stockman survived the events of "Return to New York, Part 3" in "Secret Origins, Part Two", only to be reduced to a head in a robotic spider body that can be voice activated by the Shredder. Saki can control Stockman remotely with a robotic eye implant that covers Baxter's former wound which shocks Stockman if he disobeys or becomes arrogant. He infiltrated TCRI, the Utroms' hideout under the Shredder's command. Baxter also destroyed the oracle pods, shut down the security system, and guided Saki and the Foot to the building through an underground path. Stockman regains control and attacks the Shredder when Professor Honeycutt a.k.a the Fugitoid mimics the Shredder's voice to overrides the voice protocol. He escaped thereafter. Sometime later, he planted his head in an Utrom exosuit and tricked Leatherhead into being a part of his evil schemes. Stockman also befriended Leatherhead and helped him build a transmat in exchange for assitance for his robotic body and the Turtlebot. ﻿ Category:TMNT Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Tragic Villain Category:Evil Genius Category:Traitor Category:Sadists Category:Rich Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Bosses Category:Immortals Category:Remake Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Foot Clan members Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Trickster